Anime Camera
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: This is all about Anime characters caught on tape! Bloopers, commericials, and advertisements!
1. Default Chapter

"Anime Camera"  
Part 1  
Spying  
  
Van: Hello there everyone! Van here with Anime Camera. Where on the wild girls bathroom safari!  
  
Irvine: Today we're spying on Moonbay and Fiona  
  
Thomas: In the Shower  
  
Raven: Don't forget about Reese  
  
Van: Ewwwie who would want to see Reese naked  
  
Raven: Uhhhh, shadow!  
  
Irvine: Isn't he dead  
  
Raven: No he was resurrected you buffoon!  
  
Thomas: Let's see the girls already! Hehehe  
  
Van: Here we go *peeks in bathroom*  
  
Fiona: *singing in shower*  
  
Moonbay: *blow-drying hair in a bath towel*  
  
Irvine: *panting* It's getting hot in here!  
  
Thomas: Holy crap! My eyes aren't virgins anymore.. Miss Fiona has shown me the light  
  
Irvine: Thomas you're finally a man.  
  
Raven: Shut up you guys, their gunna hear us!  
  
Van: Fiona! *drools*  
  
Fiona: Huh? Moonbay did you hear something  
  
Irvine, Thomas, Raven: *puts hand on Van's mouth*  
  
Moonbay: *turns off hairdryer* what did you say Fiona  
  
Fiona: Never mind *goes back to singing in shower*  
  
Irvine: Van you idiot you almost gave us away!  
  
Van: Fiona.. Fiona... Wow  
  
Raven: Like you haven't seen her naked before  
  
Thomas: Pervert!  
  
Raven: Who me?  
  
Thomas: No the other Raven over there  
  
Raven: Grrrrrr Shadow attack!  
  
Shadow: *staring at a picture of Reese's organoid naked* GRROOOWWL!!!  
  
Raven: Where did you get that!!!!  
  
Shadow: GGGRRROOOWLL!  
  
Irvine: Oh God look Moonbay is taking off her towel. yummy. Van are you getting this?  
  
Van: Yea every detail. Fiona is getting out of the shower oh yea  
  
Thomas: *sneezes*  
  
Irvine, Van, and Raven: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thomas: I can't help it! I always sneeze when I get nervous!  
  
Irvine: Well think of something nice like pink bunnies or something!  
  
Thomas: Got ya. um pink bunnies, rainbows, magical candy, Miss Fiona unclothed  
  
Raven: You perv that's not something nice!  
  
Van: Yea it is  
  
Zeke: *growls behind all the guys*  
  
Van: Holy $$*%&  
  
Fiona: Okay I am pretty sure I heard something that time *opens bathroom door*  
  
*Raven, Van, Irvine, and Thomas fall out from behind door*  
  
Moonbay: EEEEEEEEEEPPPP! You perverts! How dare you! I feel so violated!  
  
Fiona: VAN FLYHEIGHT! How could you  
  
Van: It was all his idea! *points to Thomas*  
  
Thomas: Miss Fiona I assure you that I had nothing to do with the matter  
  
Raven: Uh their all crazy I just came here to kill Van! Yea that's right! Muahahahahah! Grrrrrr laugh with me Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Muahahahahahhahaha  
  
Everyone: 0_0? WHAT?!  
  
Shadow: *English accent* what haven't you ever seen an organoid laugh? Care for a spot of tea chaps? Oh blasted annoying. forgive me master Raven. *ahem* GGRRROOWLL!  
  
Raven: WHAT?!!! You could talk and you never told me  
  
Shadow: GRROOWLL!  
  
Van: Oh well look at the time got to go  
  
Irvine: Yea uh I hear my Lightning Saix calling peace out!  
  
Fiona and Moonbay: Get back here you stupid boys*  
  
Raven: Find a happy place, find a happy place!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thomas: Oh God, oh God my life is over!  
  
Irvine: RUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Fiona: When I get my hands on you guys, you'll wish you never saw me angry!  
  
Moonbay: I'm going to turn everyone if you guys inside out!  
  
Van: Thanks Anime camera! *thumbs up*  
  
*When your in a jam * *And in your in for a WHAM!* *Smile Your on Anime Camera!*  
  
A/N: ^_^ OK! Next Chapter 


	2. Anime Camera 2

"Anime Camera"  
Chapter 2  
Spying  
  
Inuyasha: Hehehe Inuyasha here with Anime Camera. Today we're spying on Kagome!  
  
Shippo: Are you sure this is a good idea Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Yea pa-leez what's the worst she can do  
  
Shippo: She can say the "s" word  
  
Inuyasha: This is worth it Hehehe  
  
Kagome: *using hair brush as a microphone* Oh girls just wanna have fun!  
  
Inuyasha: *trying not to laugh* this is great  
  
Shippo: I don't know  
  
Kagome: *takes off sweater*  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yea it's getting better! *howls softly*  
  
Shippo: Okay don't you think we're getting a little too much on camera  
  
Kagome: *takes off skirt*  
  
Inuyasha: Good God I didn't know Kagome had such a nice..  
  
Shippo: You are such a pervert!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What's it to you fox!  
  
Shippo: I will so bite you!  
  
Inuyasha: I'll bite you back shrimp  
  
Shippo: *growls*  
  
Inuyasha: *growls back*  
  
Kagome: *looks in mirror* Mirror, mirror on the wall, how many times should I make Inuyasha fall?  
  
Inuyasha: Damn her!  
  
Shippo: She's a smart girl  
  
Kagome: Hmm how about five to start out with. Ooh maybe I should actually kiss him this time.  
  
Shippo: HAHAHAHAAHAHA! Someone has a crush on you!  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrrr I don't need your opinion!  
  
Kagome: I think I'll open a window to get some fresh air  
  
Inuyasha: Oh crap. *jumps in bushes*  
  
Shippo: Uh *climbs up a tree*  
  
Kagome: That's better  
  
Inuyasha: Hehehe phew that was close  
  
Shippo: This should be good, HEY KAGOME IT IS I INUYASHA IN THE BUSHES  
  
Kagome: Huh? EEP! Inuyasha! YOU SICK LITTLE DOG! You'll pay for this  
  
Inuyasha: Shippo you traitor!  
  
Kagome: Grrrrrr that's it.. Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy...  
  
Inuyasha: Ouch, ouch, ouch, Thanks Anime Camera *thumbs up* Ouch, OUCH!!!!  
  
*When your in a jam* *And your in for a WHAM* *Smile your on Anime camera*  
  
A/N: Alrighty than! Hehehe the next chapter will be commercials and stuff ^_^ 


	3. Anime Camera 3

"Anime Camera"  
Part 3  
Commercials and Advertisements  
  
Yu-Yu-Hakusho  
  
***Commercial Number 1: "Idiot-be-gone-spray***  
  
Hiei: *turns on T.V.*  
  
Commercial Guy: Are you tired of having a babbling idiot always ruining your day  
  
Hiei: Hn you can say that again  
  
C.G: Is the idiot worthless, stupid, unintelligent, mindless, and completely worthless  
  
Hiei: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes ummm and yes  
  
C.G.: Well my friend you problems have come to an end  
  
Hiei: 0_0 REALLY? *pulls volume up full blast*  
  
C.G: With a can of "Idiot-be-gone-spray" You troubles will be gone  
  
Hiei: It's too good to be true  
  
C.G: You're thinking to good to be true right? Well our scientists have tested it out five times!  
  
Hiei: ^_^  
  
C.G: If your interested in our product dial, 1-800- Iwannagetridoftheidiotnow.  
  
Hiei: Oh Kurama! I need your assistance with the ningen voice box again! ^_^  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
Kuwabara: Hahaha what's the matter shorty! Can't you talk you shrimp!  
  
Hiei: Hn just keep insulting me buffoon, I shall take my revenge shortly  
  
Kuwabara: What are you wasting your breath about? Hah! Shorty, shrimpy, midget  
  
Hiei: *sprays Kuwabara with idiot-be-gone*  
  
Kuwabara: AHH!!!! IT BURNS SHIZURU!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! YUKINA MY LOVE!!!!! *runs away madly rubbing at eyes*  
  
Hiei: Hehehe foolish ningen!  
  
***  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
***Outtake 1: The Sad Goodbye***  
  
Kenshin: *hugging Kaoru* I'm a wonderer Miss Kaoru, and it's time I wondered off again Kaoru: PLAH! Kenshin! Your hair is in my mouth! Kenshin: ORO?! Director: Cut! Kaoru what's the big idea Kaoru: Well I am not going to act if there's a big piece in my mouth! Director: Well let's take it from the top... I guess Kaoru: Anyway who where's a ponytail anymore! It wouldn't hurt for him to get a hair cut! Kenshin: Gomen Kaoru-dono! Sessha will try harder to keep his hair out of your mouth Kaoru: good ***Outtake 2: Shishio's problem*** Kenshin: Now we shall fight Makato Shishio Shishio: Mff mmmmf mmmmf mmfff mff mfff! Kenshin: Oro? Shishio-san? Sanosuke: Is he alright?! Director: CUT! Damn, alright who tied the bandages around his mouth? Aoshi: *whistles innocently* Sanosuke: HAHAHA! Bandage face! *laughing hysterically* Kenshin: *trying not to laugh* Sessha can't breathe! *starts laughing with Sano* Shishio: Mmmmf mmmmf mfff mff mff! (It translates to.. "I'll be in my trailer! ^_^)  
  
A/N: I'm not stopping here hehehe! 


	4. Anime Camera 4

"Anime Camera"  
Part 4  
More Bloopers  
  
Rurouni Kenshin (continued)  
  
Outtake 3: Oro or Oreos?  
  
Kaoru: Hey Kenshin can you please pass me an oreo?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: Not oro oreos!  
  
Kenshin: Oro??  
  
Kaoru: Gyah! Oreos! You know the black cookie with the cream filled center!  
  
Kenshin: ORO???!!  
  
Kaoru: OREOS! O-r-e-o-s NOT oro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono your confusing sessha so badly  
  
Kaoru: Never mind *storms out of room*  
  
Sano: *walks in room* Oh boy oreos ^_^ Kenshin can you pass me an oreo  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
***Dragon Ball Z Outtakes***  
  
Outtake 1: A fight till the end  
  
Goku: If only we had the last dragon ball  
  
Vegeta: Well guess what we don't you blockhead  
  
Goku: What was that Veggie head?!  
  
Director: Hey chill out you two  
  
Vegeta: Every frickon day. "Oh help me I'm Goku and I need the Dragon Ball to live" SHUT UP ALREADY  
  
Goku: Oh yea! Well... Oh yea!  
  
Director: CUT  
  
Vegeta: You're a moron you know that  
  
Goku: Am not  
  
Vegeta: Are too  
  
Goku: Am not  
  
Vegeta: Are too  
  
***5 hours later***  
  
Goku: AM not  
  
Vegeta: Are two times infinity  
  
Goku: Grrrrrrrr well am nor times double infinity so there! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Vegeta: Curses!  
  
Outtake 2: Me hungry! ^0^  
  
Director: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd action!  
  
Majin Buu: Me no act ne huuuuuuuungry  
  
Director: We just had a lunch break 5 minutes ago!  
  
Majin Buu: Me said me hungry now  
  
Vegeta: You overgrown wad of chewing gum!  
  
Majin Buu: IF me no get food, me eat you and you and you *points to Goku, Vegeta, and Director*  
  
Director: Noooooooo I have a wife and three kids. Have mercy oh pink one *bows down*  
  
Majin Buu: You funny! Me no eat you, but me eat guy with funny hair  
  
Vegeta and Goku: He's talking to you *points to eachother*  
  
A/N: Hehehehe weeeeeeeeee if any 1 has a request pleez put it in the review. And if anyone would like to appear in an outtake also place that in your review Pe@ce out homies! 


End file.
